Heal Flower
|duration/GW = 30 sec. (Ability) |cooldown/GW = 45 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A (Ability) |ability for/GW = |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 30 sec. (Ability) |cooldown/GW2 = 45 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A (Ability) |image/BfN = Heal FlowerBfN.png |health/BfN = 25 |role/BfN = Support |cooldown/BfN = 4 min. }} Heal Flower is a Spawnable Plant and ability of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It heals nearby players by dropping sundrops that they can pick up. It appears to be identical as a Marigold, albeit with yellow petals and not being able to produce any coins. The ability version will despawn after 30 seconds, but the potted plant version will not fade on its own. Its alternate abilities are the Dark Flower, which attacks zombies instead of healing plants, and the Rainbow Flower, which functions exactly the same as the Heal Flower but has glowing rainbow colored petals and rainbow colored sun drops which dropped one at a time at a faster rate. The Rainbow Flower was sold by Rux's Bazaar in the Trials of Gnomus DLC in Garden Warfare 2. It takes 35 seconds to recharge. The Heal Flower can be seen as the plant equivalent to the zombie's Zombie Heal Station. It also has a zombie counterpart known as Dr. Heals. It can be planted by any member of the plant faction if there are any available vacant pots and if they have gained any Heal Flower stickers. The Sunflower can also spawn a Heal Flower using the ability of the same name in both Garden Warfare games. Description ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Sunflower's ability version Heal Flowers can be deployed to help keep the Sunflower and her teammates in the fight. Spawnable Plant version SPECIAL: HEALING Continuously generates sundrops, which can heal nearby Plants. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Generates sundrops that heal nearby plants. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Strategies With The Heal Flower is ideal to have around if your team lacks a Sunflower. It will provide health but be sure to protect it from zombies since the Heal Flower is defenseless on its own. In Garden Ops, when the plants must escape after the tenth wave, there will be a single flower pot in the landing zone. This flower pot is meant to contain a Heal Flower so be sure to place one in it because it will be needed while fending off the zombies from the landing zone. There are three effective ways to protect it. One, as the Cactus, put some Potato Mines around the Heal Flower so if any non-ranged zombies try to bite it, they will get blown up. Two, also as the Cactus, put Tallnut Battlements, or Iron Maidens, around the Heal Flower. This will protect it from ranged zombies. And finally three, as the Chomper, put some Spikeweeds around the Heal Flower, as it will act in a similar way to putting Potato Mines around it which, at the tradeoff of dealing less damage, can destroy the armor of some tougher zombies. It can also heal itself, although this is unreliable, but if you have no Sunflowers on your team, it can help out. If it is only slightly damaged, you may be able to count on this. Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' HealFlower gw.png|Description about the Heal Flower Heal Flower gw.png|Description about the Heal Flower as Spawnable Plant in Garden Warfare Healflower.PNG|Heal Flower icon for Sunflower's ability Heal_Flower_hd.png|Heal Flower's sticker Heal_Flower_in_game.png|Potted Heal Flower in-game, which resembles a Marigold better than the Sunflower's Heal Flower HealFlower.png|Heal Flower figurine Vanquished Heal Flower.PNG|A vanquished Heal Flower ''Garden Warfare 2'' HealFlowerIconGW2.jpg|Ability icon Heal Flower GW2.jpg|Sticker HealFlowerGW2Des.png|The description of the Heal Flower as a Spawnable Plant in Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *Heal Flower (Sunflower's and Marigold's ability version) lasts 30 seconds and produces 3 sun at a time, 12 times, each sun heals 5 HP. While the potted plant version produces sun slower than the ability version, but never fades, it also produces 5 sun at a time, each sun heals 10 HP *It is currently the only Spawnable Plant that does not attack the zombies. *Sunflower's ability Heal Flower has more orange-ish petals than the potted plant. *It is currently the only Spawnable Plant that can die from a single Spawnable Zombies's bite. *It makes a high-pitched, somewhat silent "Woohoo!" sound whenever it is planted. **It can also say "Yeah!" as well. *In the initial release of Garden Warfare 2, it was the only ability whose icon was not changed. **However, this was fixed in later updates. *It appears near the Soccer Field that gives the player a quest to defeat 8 All-Stars. *When it is vanquished, it will frown. *The potted plant version seems to have gotten a health buff in Garden Warfare 2, able to survive more bites than usual. See also *Dark Flower *Rainbow Flower *Dr. Heals ru:Исцеляющий цветок pl:Uzdrawiający kwiat (Roślina) fr:Fleur de Soins Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Healing plants Category:Abilities Category:Sunflower abilities Category:Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Consumables